The present invention relates to a positioning cone structure in drives for flexible disks.
Flexible disks with a magnetizable surface increasingly used as small scale bulk storage facility and memory extension in small computers, mini-computers, controllers with computing (microprocessing) facilities etc. The disks are to be removeably positioned and mounted on a hub for ready replacement or exchange. The flexibility of such a disk is one of its advantages as far as magnetic interaction with read and write transducers is concerned; however, the same flexibility poses mounting problems because the data tracks on the disk must be positioned and mounted in precise concentric relation to the axis of the disk drive and its hub. The hub is a rather precisely machined part and cooperates with a retractible, spring-biased positioner cone for sandwiching the flexible disk in between. The positioner cones used here are made of plastic and provide for a resilient reaction in radial direction upon clamping the disk against the hub. This resilient reaction of such a positioning member as cooperating e.g. with the driving hub must be a uniform one around its periphery to avoid excentric behavior during running. Thus far, the available positioning cones are deficient in that respect.